Jimmy Neutron
Jimmy Neutron is a first CGI spin-off of the movie Jimmy Neutron The Movie broadcast history USA *Nickelodeon (2002-2013) *Nicktoons Network (2003-Present) *TeenNick (2004-2009; 2011-2012) *WMBC-TV Kids (2004-2012; 2014-2015; 2016-2017) Southeast Asia *Nickelodeon *Nick on TV5 (2008-2010) *Nickelodeon on ABS-CBN (2010 Present) UK & Ireland *Nickelodeon (2002 Present) *Nicktoons (2003 Present) *Nicktoonsters (2008-2009) *Disney Channel (UK & Ireland) (2004-2009) *Toon Disney (UK & Ireland) (2005-2006) *Jetix (UK & Ireland) (2005-2009) *Disney XD (UK & Ireland) (2038-2039) *Disney Cinemagic (UK & Ireland) (2030 Present) *Channel 4 (2033 Present) Episodes Season Pilot *''Main article: Jimmy Neutron (Season Pilot)'' Runaway Rocketboy! 1998 Pain Pain Go Away 2001 Ultralord vs. the Squirrels 2001 Sea Minus 2001 Cookie Time 2001 Hyper Corn 2001 New Dog Old Tricks 2001 Carl Squared 2001 Calling All Aliens 2001 Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius 2001 Season 1 *''Main article: Jimmy Neutron (Season 1)'' When Pants Attack 2002 Normal Boy/Birth of a Salesman 2002 Brobot/The Big Pinch 2002 Granny Baby/Time is Money 2002 Raise the Oozy Scab/I Dream of Jimmy 2002 Jimmy on Ice/Battle of the Band 2002 See Jimmy Run/Trading Faces 2002 P﻿hantom of Retroland/My Son the Hamster 2002 Hall Monster/Hypno Birthday to You 2002 Krunch Time/Substitute Creature 2002 Safety First/Crime Sheen Investigation 2002 Journey to the Center of Carl/Aaughh!! Wilderness 2003 Party at Neutron's/Ultra Sheen 2003 Prefessor Calamitious I Presume/Broadcast Blues 2003 Maximum Hugh/Sleepless in Retroville 2003 Make Room for Daddy-O 2003 A Beautiful Mine 2003 Sorry Wrong Era 2003 Season 2 *''Main article: Jimmy Neutron (Season 2)'' Beach Party Mummy 2003 The Retroville 9/Grumpy Young Man 2003 Nightmare in Retroville 2003 Monster Hunt/Jimmy for President 2003 Return of the Nanobots 2003 Holly Jolly Jimmy 2003 Love Posisition #976J 2004 Sheen's Brain 2004 Maternotron Knows Best/Send in the Clones 2004 The Great Egg Heist/The Feud 2004 Out Darn Spotlight 2004 The Junkman Cometh 2004 Fowl Ball/The Science Fair Affair 2004 Men at Work (2 Part Special) 2004 The Mighty Wheezers/Billion Dollar Boy 2004 Win Lose and Kaboom/You Bet Your Life Form 2004 Lights! Camera! Danger! 2004 The N Men 2004 Season 3 *''Main article: Jimmy Neutron (Season 3)'' The Tommorow Boys 2005 Fundemonium 2005 Stranded 2005 Jimmy Goes to Colledge 2005 Who's Your Mommy/Clash of the Cousins 2005 My Big Fat Spy Wedding 2005 Crouching Jimmy Hidden Sheen 2005 The Incredible Shrinking Town (2 Part Special) 2005 One of Us/Vanishing Act 2006 The Trouble With Clones 2006 The Evil Beneath/Carl Wheezer Boy Genius 2006 Who Framed Jimmy Neutron/Flippy 2006 King of Mars 2006 El Magnifico/Best in Show 2006 How to Sink a Show/Lady Sings the News (Finale Episode) 2006 Television Films *''Main article: Jimmy Neutron (Television Films)'' The Egg-pire Strikes Back 2003 Operation: Jet Fusion 2003 The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2004 Attack of the Twonkies 2004 The League of Villians 2005 Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide 2006 Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators 2006 *In The Penguins of Madagascar episode Penguinner Takes All Skipper ate cereal and fish coffee and watched the Who Framed Jimmy Neutron episode on T.V. External links *Official website *Disney Channel Official website Category:TV Shows